Persons of all ages are becoming more aware of the physical and mental benefits derived from personal fitness. These benefits include improved muscule tone and strength making a person better able to undertake normal physical activities without becoming fatigued, and improved cardiovascular stamina arising from aerobic exercise. In addition to the purely physical improvements in strength, stamina, and longevity expected from appropriate exercises, many people perceive the further advantage of feeling better about themselves as their improved physical fitness makes them more able to cope with the activities of living.
Different kinds of exercises are considered necessary for producing different results. For example, improved muscule strength and tone are obtained by working the appropriate muscles against a resisting force. Lifting free weights and working on various known kinds of exercise machines are two examples of exercises intended to build or maintain body strength. Aerobic exercise is considered essential to improve cardiovascular fitness and stamina; running, jogging, and aerobic workout routines are examples of such exercises. Aerobic exercise machines including treadmills, stationary bicycles, and stair step climbers are examples of exercise machines intended primarily to provide the benefits of aerobic exercise to the user.
Although many different kinds of exercise and workout machines are known, these machines generally are purpose-specific. Aerobic exercisers generally are not intended to provide strength-building exercises, and the exercises available through weight machines may not provide significant amounts of aerobic workout. Moreover, the costs of these individual machines are such that purchasing several machines for both strength and aerobic exercises is beyond the reach of most users. Further yet, few homes or offices have adequate room for placing several different exercise machines.
Furthermore, present exercise machines are designed for use by individuals of normal health and physical capabilities, making these machines less than suitable for the elderly, the handicapped, those recovering from debilitating illness or surgery, and others unable to use such existing machines. For example, a treadmill is of little benefit and may actually prove dangerous for patients unable to stand or walk without assistance, although those patients may need routine exercises to rebuild or maintain their physical stamina and general well-being. Similarly, the complexity and overall appearance of conventional strength-building exercise machines may inhibit their use by many who lack normal physical capabilities but need the benefit of exercises keyed to their present capability.